


【勋兴】《献世》9

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 8





	【勋兴】《献世》9

献世

文/夏序清和草未歇

9

三人各怀着各的心思，在位子上坐定。  
朴灿烈的目光扫过二人，何梧拿了瓶酒放在桌上。  
按朴灿烈的吩咐，拿了红酒来。先开了醒着，然后退了下去。  
朴灿烈目光定在张艺兴身上，“不知道合不合张老板口味，听世勋说你不爱吃辣的。”  
张艺兴下意识去看吴世勋，吴世勋却没有一点要回应的意思。

“叫我艺兴就好了。”张艺兴喝了口水。  
朴灿烈拿起筷子，“那我们先开始？要不要再等等金秘书长？”  
张艺兴轻轻摇了摇头，“钟仁不一定几点下班。”

餐厅顶上的吊灯样子奇巧，造型倒大于实用。  
光线非常柔和，打在下面的人身上。  
一桌子菜布置得精致，桂花糯米藕做得尤其好。  
张艺兴和吴世勋都多吃了几筷子。

“金秘书长没事吧？”朴灿烈看着张艺兴的腮帮子，像个可爱的小动物在进食。  
张艺兴点头，又摇摇头，“出来做事的人，这些倒算不了什么…”

吴世勋本来大好的心情，听着朴灿烈又开始说金钟仁，闷着头自己喝酒。

朴灿烈把酒杯向张艺兴推了推，“不过，这下子也算不打不相识，希望今后能和二位多多来往。”  
张艺兴颔首，举杯和朴灿烈碰了碰，“不胜荣幸。”  
两个人一副宾主尽欢的样子，倒像是把吴世勋晾在了一旁。

白葡萄酒烩蛤蜊放在张艺兴的前头，甜丝丝的滋味混着点海味的鲜，忍不住多吃了几个。  
朴灿烈看了眼吴世勋，“小勋，在英国的时候，吃得没家乡可口吧？”  
吴世勋喝了口汤，“未必，哪里的味道是哪里的味道。”  
朴灿烈笑，偏着头看了又看张艺兴，“张老板也是留过洋的么？”  
张艺兴在桌下的手握紧，面上却笑着，“嗯，在英国待过几年。”  
朴灿烈点头，“那不认识我家小勋吗？”，颇促狭的看了吴世勋一眼，“看来这家伙在外头也没什么人气嘛。”  
吴世勋在桌下轻轻踢了张艺兴一脚，白眼却是对朴灿烈翻的，“你以为英国就是个村呐？”

朴灿烈也不恼，盈盈一笑，“金先生还不来。”  
张艺兴闻言也望向客厅的钟，吴世勋罕见在这饭局上主动来了口，“我哥说你们住一起？”  
张艺兴头转过来，对上吴世勋审视的目光。  
谎没说圆，现在遭到反噬，真是活该。

张艺兴轻轻嗯了一声，就听得吴世勋一笑。  
他脸一下子红了起来，偏偏吴世勋说话夹枪带炮的，“男朋友么？”  
张艺兴白了吴世勋一眼，“不是。”  
其实，辩驳的语气多少有点无力。

他心里也知道，自己和金钟仁之间，一直是窗户纸将破未破，两个人都揣着明白装糊涂。  
他不想面对，金钟仁不会逼自己面对。

“所以张老板现在还是单身么？”这本来是吴世勋想问的话，却被朴灿烈先问了出来。  
吴世勋低头吃了颗虾仁，张艺兴晃着酒杯，暗红的液体晃得他有点失神。  
朴灿烈突然向他靠近了一些，凑在张艺兴耳边，“愿我能做折花人。”

张艺兴手僵了僵，杯子斜了也没发觉。  
吴世勋挑着眉睨着自己和朴灿烈，张艺兴一时间觉得口干舌燥的。  
手腕却猛然被朴灿烈抓住，将杯子拿走，放回到桌子上，“突然怎么了？酒都洒了。”

张艺兴腾地一声站起身来，吴世勋和朴灿烈都转过头盯着自己。  
“我去下洗手间。”张艺兴逃也似的离了席，留下这兄弟二人。

朴灿烈嘴角挂着笑，冲着张艺兴离开的方向扬了扬下巴，“我看中的小狐狸，怎样？”  
吴世勋嘁了一声，“不怎么样。”  
说完就站了起来，把自己坐过的椅子推了回去，“我吃饱了。”  
朴灿烈仰起头，摸了摸下巴，“客人还没走呢。”  
吴世勋头也不回，“不是还有你在么？”

红酒渍落在青色衬衣上，顷刻间晕成一团黑。  
张艺兴站在镜子前，水龙头开着，他打湿了手帕，准备擦一擦。  
心跳的厉害，他当然是愿意同朴灿烈交好的。  
于自己和金钟仁而言，朴灿烈会是一个强力的支持者。  
但是他不情愿是通过这种“情感交换”的方式，尤其是那个人还是吴世勋的哥哥。  
这样一来可麻烦多了。

张艺兴摇着头，捧起一抔水往脸上泼。清清凉凉的水，让滚烫的脸一下就降了温。  
张艺兴还没有来得及把脸擦干，关门的声音在身后响起，他眯着眼去瞧，有个人影已经到了跟前。  
水流进眼睛的感觉，有点疼。  
张艺兴要伸手去揩干，手却被擒住。  
“干什么？”张艺兴大概猜出了来人是谁，语气有点生气。  
吴世勋轻笑了一声，放开张艺兴的手，托着张艺兴的屁股，把人放到了洗手台上。  
“真疯了就吃药，你放我下来。”张艺兴恨得推吴世勋，却怎么也推不开。  
“嘘… 你要嚷得被我哥，或者被下人听到吗？”吴世勋一只手，握住了张艺兴的下巴。

张艺兴听吴世勋这么说，鼻子轻轻哼了一声。  
吴世勋另一只手搭在张艺兴腰上，把人向自己揽了揽，“我真疯了，你就是我的药。”

在张艺兴的角度，他看得到吴世勋毛茸茸的头顶，和是不是扬起的脸颊上那对湿漉漉的眼睛。  
吴世勋三两下就解开了他的衬衣，张艺兴诶了一声要制止，“你不是怕被人听到么？”  
“但是，脏衣服穿在身上怎么洗？”吴世勋把衬衣放在一旁，吻了吻张艺兴的胸膛。  
张艺兴满脸绯红，要往后躲，身子却一下子贴在镜子上，突如其来的冰凉感让他不由自主的嘶了一声。  
吴世勋抬起头看了看，把张艺兴抱了下来。

张艺兴正面挂在吴世勋身上，腿被吴世勋抬着，吴世勋的手托在他屁股上，于是他只得环紧了吴世勋的脖子免得自己掉下去。  
吴世勋大步走到墙边，把张艺兴抵在墙上。  
其实瓷砖的滋味真的比镜面好不了多少，冰凉感顺着光裸的脊背往上爬，张艺兴忍不住往上蹿。  
落在吴世勋眼里，像是搂着自己脖子求欢。

他伸了头过去，衔住了张艺兴的唇。  
不同于上一次，这一次温柔的要命，像是品尝一块可口的小点心一样。  
张艺兴在与吴世勋的唇齿纠缠中，渐渐软化，只是搂着吴世勋脖子的手还不能一时间松开。  
没有什么比情到浓时更美好，鱼水之欢这件事，总归是需要配合的。

张艺兴的唇瓣才从吴世勋那里滑脱，整个人伏在吴世勋身上，“你这个人怎么这样急，前几天不是才……”  
他说话是带着点娇嗔的笑意，却碰到了吴世勋那根敏感的神经，他听到了吴世勋的几声粗喘。

然后人被放下，身子也翻了个面儿。  
刚想转身，吴世勋又贴了上来，“所以今天你来，是为我，还是我哥？”  
张艺兴胸口贴上瓷砖，这一块已经被自己刚刚捂热，倒是没有想象中凉，只是猝不及防的，他还是小小的惊呼了一声。

吴世勋哼了一声，手摸到张艺兴的腰间。  
张艺兴转过头来想要表示抗议，吴世勋凶狠的吻住了他的嘴。  
张艺兴唔了两声，却被吴世勋咬了一口，这才让他老实下来。  
然后哗地一声，裤子落地，皮带上的金属件撞在地板上，发出一声细细的脆响。

吴世勋的一条腿从身后抵在张艺兴的两腿间，放开张艺兴的唇，吻了吻张艺兴的肩。他的吻在张艺兴的身上肆意游走，所到之处，引起阵阵战栗。  
“我以为不管你怎么嘴硬，你的身体都是会想我的。”吴世勋吻了吻张艺兴的耳垂，腿抬了抬，让怀中人的腿分得更开。  
张艺兴被吴世勋的一连串动作搞得娇喘连连，却还是梗着脖子，“要上就上，废话怎么那么多。”

吴世勋低笑，拍了拍张艺兴的屁股，随后轻车熟路的找到入口，伸了两指进去肆意搅动。  
张艺兴的脸涨红，他不想发出太暧昧的声音助长了吴世勋的气焰，可还是会忍不住泄了几声甜腻的呻吟来。  
“离开我之后，没有和别人睡过吗？金钟仁也没有吗？”手指抽插的时候，吴世勋还是没将这句话忍住。  
张艺兴心里沉了一下，吴世勋这句话有点戳他心窝子，吸了口气，“这种时候非要说起别人，你用来助兴的新癖好吗？”  
吴世勋把手指抽出来，换了真枪抵在穴口，“啧啧，蛮不讲理。上一次，我在你里面的时候，你嘴里叫得，可是我哥。”

话说得慢，一个字一个字的往外蹦，配合着下面的动作，也是寸寸深入。  
张艺兴忍不住要掂脚尖，却被吴世勋按住肩头，“放松…你有没有和别人睡过，我已经不在意了。”  
下身像被撕裂一样，张艺兴软着声音，“慢一点，世勋，真的太大了。”  
吴世勋被张艺兴的话所取悦，当真放慢了速度，手也伸到他胸前，不时拨弄一下张艺兴的乳尖。

浅浅的律动了一下，感受到张艺兴放松了不少。吴世勋才往更深处去，他吻着张艺兴的背，不料张艺兴突然回过头来，“世勋啊，你到底想要怎样？”  
吴世勋愣了一下，随后抱紧了张艺兴的腰，“我啊，当然要你。”  
一挺到底，张艺兴要发出的叫喊被吴世勋吻住，吞下了肚子。

墙壁是硬的，身后的人胸膛也是硬的。  
唯有张艺兴，被冲撞的七荤八素，身子软绵绵的任由吴世勋摆布。  
他已经被吴世勋抵着插到泄了次身，白浊顺着腿面往下流。他还没有来得及表示出想要清理一下，就被吴世勋拉过来，翻了个面，又顶了进去。

张艺兴的呻吟带着克制，却掺着些哭腔，“你能不能不要一上来就一副不死不休的样子。”  
吴世勋的动作停了一下，吻了吻张艺兴的脸颊，“胡说什么呢，我不会死。”  
张艺兴抽嗒了一下，“我会的…”  
吴世勋把张艺兴揽到怀里，脸贴在自己的胸口，“你不会的，我不许你死…”  
张艺兴伸手上去抱紧吴世勋的脖子，吴世勋立刻又开始对他发出攻势。  
张艺兴的嘴附在吴世勋耳朵上，“真的会被你干死的。”

可惜，这句话没有达到一点点求饶的功效。  
反而让他被吴世勋按住，又哭了一次。

朴灿烈自己一个人吃得不紧不慢，何梧过来问还要不要甜点的时候，才发现餐桌上只剩下了朴灿烈一人。  
主仆二人相对，何梧先开了口，“要不我去看看张先生需不需要帮忙？”  
朴灿烈笑，“不用了，需要的话会叫你的。”  
何梧沉吟片刻，“那要不要我去给二少爷送杯茶上去？”  
朴灿烈笑容止住，深深看了何梧一眼，“不用了，一会儿我亲自给他端去。”  
何梧被朴灿烈突然的脸色变化吓到，再没说什么，退了出去。

朴灿烈等人走后，抬眼看了下客厅的钟。  
自己这弟弟可真是小孩子心性，耐不住性子，面对着小点心连一时三刻都等不了。  
金钟仁还不来么？  
真要这个时候进来向自己要人，怕是连自己的脸都得撕到地上。

想到这里，朴灿烈低头笑，  
吴世勋这人吧，什么时候顾及过别人。

tbc.


End file.
